yooka_layleefandomcom-20200222-history
Yooka-Laylee and the Impossible Lair
Yooka-Laylee and the Impossible Lair is a hybrid 2D platformer and adventure video game developed by Playtonic Games. The game was released on October 8th, 2019 and is available on Steam, GOG, Epic Games Store, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. It is the second game in the Yooka-Laylee franchise, and features many of the characters from the original game, taking place in the same larger setting. Despite the change in genre, the story is a direct continuation of Yooka-Laylee. Story Yooka and Laylee have to rescue Queen Phoebee's Royal Beettalion to take down Capital B's Impossible Lair and bring order to the Royal Stingdom by stopping Capital B using the Hive Mind. Gameplay Yooka-Laylee and the Impossible Lair features two major types of gameplay. In the overworld, the player controls Yooka and Laylee from a top down perspective, with the goal of finding new Chapters and collecting Tonics. This section of the game features analog directional movement, and actions such as jumping and attacking. In the overworld, the player can talk to characters, solve puzzles, and alter the state of the various Chapters scattered around the world. Inside a Chapter, the game is a traditional 2D platformer. The player can move Yooka and Laylee left and right using the control stick and buttons. The player can perform jumps, a rolling attack, swim underwater, and climb on ropes and vines. If the player takes damage, Laylee will fly off Yooka's head, and move around the stage for a short time, in which she can be retrieved. If she is not caught during this time, she leaves the stage until the player finds a Laylee Bell. While together, Yooka and Laylee have an additional ability, a mid air twirl. At any point in the game, the player can take on the final level – The Impossible Lair – and finish the game's story. However, this is very difficult from the start of the game. The player can gain additional hit points for the Impossible Lair, through the Beetalion Guards who are rescued from each level. Additionally, each level contains five T.W.I.T. Coins, which can be traded with Trowzer to pass his Pay Walls. The player needs to unlock these Pay Walls in order to access more levels in the game. While not mandatory for completing the game, another major gameplay feature are Tonics. These can be found scattered in the overworld, and are given as rewards for completing certain tasks or puzzles. Up to three Tonics can be selected before entering a level, changing the visuals or gameplay in different ways. Some Tonics have a quill multiplier, which affects how many quills the player can earn from the level. Levels There are 40 levels in Yooka-Laylee and the Impossible Lair, distributed across 20 Chapters. Each Chapter has a base state, and can be changed into an alternate state. These states are distinct and unique levels, though they take place in the same location. In addition, the titular Impossible Lair is available to the player from the beginning of the game. This level is not numbered, as it can be completed at any point throughout the game. The Impossible Lair does not have an alternate state. There is also a short tutorial level at the beginning of the game. This level cannot be replayed without starting a new save file. Throughout the game, there are also numerous Pagies who will ask Yooka and Laylee to complete a challenge level. These involve defeating a number of enemies in a small room the size of the screen. Upon completing one of these challenge levels, the overworld is changed so that new areas can be accessed. Development Yooka-Laylee and the Impossible Lair was announced on June 7th, 2019, on the Playtonic Games website.https://www.playtonicgames.com/new-game-yooka-laylee-and-the-impossible-lair/ Release Yooka-Laylee and the Impossible Lair was released on October 8th, 2019 on Steam, GOG, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. The game is available digitally on all platforms, and a physical edition is also available for consoles. It later released on Epic Games Store on December 31st, 2019 as part of a free giveaway. The game was published by Team17. Soundtrack The soundtrack for the game was composed by Playtonic Games team members Dan Murdoch and Matt Griffin. The game also features guest compositions by veteran composers and regular Playtonic collaborators David Wise and Grant Kirkhope.https://www.playtonicgames.com/new-game-yooka-laylee-and-the-impossible-lair/ The track listing and artists listed below are taken from the Steam soundtrack release. The Official Soundtrack is available as additional content for the Steam and GOG releases of the game, and contains 56 tracks. It will also be released on Bandcamp.https://twitter.com/PlaytonicGames/status/1183727987566501888?s=20 Gallery D8fkkZrUcAASwfM.png YLILimage1.png YLILimage2.png YLILimage3.png YLILimage4.png YLILimage5.png YLILimage6.png Trivia *SteamDB, a site which scrapes the metadata for games on Steam, features a client icon which shows a logo reading "Yooka-Laylee in Plan Bee," another name that was considered for the game.Yooka-Laylee and the Impossible Lair on SteamDBThe icon on Steam According to Playtonic Engagement Director Daley Johnson, the name was rejected because it could potentially give the incorrect impression that the game was DLC for the original title, or that it was a "back up plan".Discord comment transcript. Forstride: my theory was Plan Bee would sound too much like DLC for the first game Daley Kong: That is correct. Plus there was a concern it was as if the game were a back up plan References Category:Playtonic Games Category:Yooka-Laylee